Swiss patent specification CH 654646 A5 discloses a hot plate having ovaloid or ellipsoidal outlines in plan view European patent application 0223966 A1 discloses a vitreous ceramic hot plate having circular outlines which according to the description, may also be ovaloid. In both cases the control means such as switches, temperature regulating apparatus and the like project from the side of the appliance without in any way having been integrated functionally, or design wise into the overall design and construction of the body of the appliance. They create the impression of having been added on by sheer necessity virtually as an afterthought and no attempt has been made to create a cavity for accommodating these control means in a manner which is both functionally integrated into the overall design of the housing as well as providing an aesthetically pleasing overall design concept.
Accordingly, there exists a need for appliances of the type set out above which overcome these criticisms and which provide accommodation for the control apparatus for such hot or heating plates, satisfactorily functionally separated from the radiating heating elements and yet neatly stowed away within the outlines of the body of the appliance.